Doctor Who - Episode 2: Flick Of A Switch
by LewisJefferies
Summary: Earth, London, 2016. The electricity across London. By who and why? The Doctor reunites with Sally Sparrow and Larry Nightingale in this humorous, exciting action packed Episode.


56

 **DOCTOR WHO**

 **SERIES 1**

 **EPISODE 2**

" **FLICK OF A SWITCH"**

WHITE SCRIPT

by

LEWIS JEFFERIES

( C ) LEWIS JEFFERIES 2016

02 JANUARY 2016

FADES TO:

 **INT: SALLY SPARROW'S FLAT – NIGHT**

SALLY SPARROW is seen watching television in her flat.

The lights in the flat begin to flicker.

SALLY looks up at her light.

SALLY SPARROW  
Bloody lights.

SALLY gets up from the sofa.

SALLY walks over to the electricity box in the hallway.

Before SALLY opens the cover to the box, all the electricity turns off. The lights fade out dramatically.

It's pitch black. Only the heavy breathing from SALLY can be heard.

SALLY SPARROW  
Now what?

SALLY stumbles her way into the kitchen to find a torch.

She gets one out of the cupboard.

SALLY attempts to turn it on.

The torch does not turn on. Even though there are batteries in it.

SALLY sighs.

SALLY SPARROW  
You've got to be kidding.

CUTS TO:

 **INT: BASE UNDER THE RIVER THAMES – NIGHT**

THE CYBERMEN are seen in a laboratory.

A ring is inserted to a socket on the desk with blue flashing lights around it.

The CYBERMAN in charge walks towards the ring.

CYBER LEADER  
Section 1 of London is complete.

CYBERMAN 1  
The electricity is stored in the system. It is ready to be transferred into the ring itself.

CONTINUED:

CYBER LEADER  
Not yet. The time will come. First all of London must be drained. Then the entire world. Soon the world will be upgraded into a Cyber Army.

FADES TO:

 **OPENING TITLES**

CUTS TO:

 **EXT: TRAFALGAR SQUARE - DAY**

The TARDIS begins to materialise next to Nelsons Column.

The sun is beaming down on the TARDIS showing it off.

The TARDIS doors open.

THE DOCTOR steps out.

THE DOCTOR looks confused.

THE DOCTOR  
Wrong place.

THE DOCTOR walks back into the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR steps out again slowly and intriguingly.

THE DOCTOR  
Is this England?

CLARA quickly walks out the TARDIS.

CLARA  
Wow. It's a bit sunny.

THE DOCTOR  
But it's England. It's supposed to be raining.

CLARA  
Not all the time.

THE DOCTOR  
Humans…

THE DOCTOR  
Earth, England, London, Present Day. It's 2016 Clara.

CLARA  
2016?

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
Happy New Year!

CLARA smiles at THE DOCTOR.

SALLY quickly brushes past THE DOCTOR.

THE DOCTOR is looking confused.

CLARA is concerned.

CLARA  
Doctor? Doctor what is it?

THE DOCTOR looks round and smiles at CLARA.

THE DOCTOR  
Nothing.

CUTS TO:

SALLY is quickly walking through the square.

SALLY stops.

SALLY spins around on the spot. Examining the people of the square.

SALLY notices something strange.

SALLY  
No one is using their phones. Or cameras. Nothing. Just looking. What's going on?

SALLY grabs out a notebook and pen from her bag.

SALLY writes down "Saturday 02 January 2016: Not a single person is using technology across Trafalgar Square.

SALLY returns the notepad and pen to her bag.

CUTS TO:

THE DOCTOR and CLARA have moved on slightly.

THE DOCTOR freezes.

A sudden flash occurs on screen.

THE DOCTOR is in deep thought in his head.

Just THE DOCTOR is seen in the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
You notice the slightest of things when you don't intend to.

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Not a phone, camera, laptop, you name it is in sight. It's 2016, where is the technology? They're talking. They're Socialising. Something's wrong.

A sudden flash happens on screen.

THE DOCTOR has exited deep thought.

CLARA looks at THE DOCTOR with a confused smile on her face.

CLARA  
Doctor are you okay?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes. Why wouldn't I be?

CLARA  
You zoned out.

THE DOCTOR  
I do that. Come on.

CLARA  
Where are we going?

THE DOCTOR  
Following her.

CLARA  
Who?

THE DOCTOR  
Big coat, fluffy. You can't miss her.

CLARA  
Why?

THE DOCTOR  
No questions.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA head off to follow SALLY.

CUTS TO:

SALLY is sat on a bench gazing across the Square.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA quickly walk on by.

SALLY sits and watches them.

SALLY  
Them. They're up to something.

SALLY grabs out her notepad and pen again.

CONTINUED:

SALLY writes down "Strange man in purpleish velvet jacket acting strange with young looking lady.

SALLY puts the notepad and pen away again.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA sit on a bench opposite SALLY.

CUTS TO:

THE DOCTOR looks at CLARA.

THE DOCTOR  
It's her. I've seen her before.

CLARA  
What? Where?

A flashback occurs on screen.

VOICE OF THE DOCTOR  
Her name is Sally Sparrow. I was stuck in 1969 with Martha. Martha Jones. Lovely lady. We were sent back in time by the Weeping Angels. Sally and her friend saved us by brining the TARDIS to us. I never thought I'd see her again.

The screen is now back at present day.

THE DOCTOR  
She doesn't recognize me. Not with this face. She met me when I was a dashing young man.

CLARA  
Well go talk to her.

THE DOCTOR  
Not yet, Clara. Look around you. What are the people doing?

CLARA  
They're talking. Just like us.

THE DOCTOR  
What aren't they doing?

SALLY gets up and starts to walk towards THE DOCTOR and CLARA.

CLARA  
I don't know.

SALLY sits next to THE DOCTOR.

SALLY  
May I interrupt? I overheard you talking and can't help myself by saying, I have realised the exact same as you.

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
What's that then?

SALLY  
Look. Not a phone or camera is in sight. Which is unusual.

THE DOCTOR  
Exactly! What was your name sorry?

SALLY  
Sally Sparrow. You?

CLARA  
I'm Clara Oswald and this is th-

THE DOCTOR  
Smith. John Smith.

SALLY  
Good to meet you Mr. Smith. Tell me, do you like a good mystery?

THE DOCTOR  
Is it like Scooby Doo?

SALLY  
I'm not going back to that house. That was Scooby Doo.

CLARA looks at THE DOCTOR with confusion.

THE DOCTOR winks at CLARA.

THE DOCTOR  
Please continue.

SALLY  
It happened last night.

The scene flashes back to previous events with SALLY narrating.

SALLY (Continued)  
I was watching TV and the light started flickering. I went to go to the electricity box. Before I even opened it, all the electricity just suddenly turned off. I tried using a torch. Nothing.

The scene now flashes forward to present day.

THE DOCTOR  
Was there batteries in the torch?

CONTINUED:

SALLY  
Obviously.

THE DOCTOR  
Show me.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. BASE UNDER THE RIVER THAMES – DAY**

THE CYBERMEN prepare to upgrade the first part of London.

CYBER LEADER  
Prepare to upgrade.

THE CYBERMEN gather round the console where the ring is. They begin to form a circle around it and connect hands.

A really bright blue light begins to appear on the chest of all THE CYBERMEN. The beam then whizzes into the ring.

The beams now suddenly disappear.

CYBER LEADER  
Process complete. Now we wait.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. TRAFALGAR SQUARE – DAY**

A sudden blue flash happens around every person in Trafalgar Square. They have all been put in a trance.

Everyone begins to head towards the River Thames.

The square suddenly becomes empty as it has been evacuated. The only thing left in the square that isn't usually there, is the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. BY THE RIVER THAMES – DAY**

Everyone begins to line up by a wall by the Thames. Everyone begins to connect hands.

Everyone then disappears. They have been teleported away.

 **INT. BASE UNDER THE RIVER THAMES – DAY**

CYBER LEADER  
You have all been chosen as part of the upgrade system. You are all required as part of the process of the Cyber God.

CONTINUED:

CYBERMEN (Together)  
Rise of the Cyber God! Rise of the Cyber God!

CYBER LEADER  
The Cyber God will rise!

CYBERMAN 1 starts to lead the people for upgrading into the upgrading room. Everyone slowly walks out the room.

CYBERMAN 2 walks over to the CYBER LEADER.

CYBERMAN 2  
One section of London is not enough to complete the process. More electricity is required in order to upgrade the rest of London.

CYBER LEADER  
Tonight all the electricity across London will be drained. That will be enough to upgrade the control settings and drain out the entire world. The Cyber God will rise tomorrow night.

CYBERMAN 2  
What about the Doctor?

CYBER LEADER  
The Doctor? Doctor Who?

CYBERMAN 2  
I've hacked into the cameras in Trafalgar Square. A suspicious man was sighted. A photograph was taken on the camera an analysed. It has been recognized as a man with 2 hearts. A Time Lord. The Doctor has returned.

CYBER LEADER  
Find out where he is! Find him and delete him.

CYBERMAN 2 leaves the room.

The CYBER LEADER turns to the controls.

CYBER LEADER (Continued)  
The process is ready to take place. London will blackout tonight.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. SALLY SPARROW'S FLAT – DAY**

THE DOCTOR is sat on SALLY'S flat with his feet up on the table and his arms crossed. CLARA and SALLY are stood in front of him.

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
You were sat here and the lights were flickering, yes? Weeping Angel? No they would've done more damage. Flickering lig-

SALLY intriguingly interrupts THE DOCTOR.

SALLY SPARROW  
Sorry what did you say? Weeping Angels? How do you know about them?

THE DOCTOR  
Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey thing.

SALLY SPARROW  
He said that.

THE DOCTOR  
Who's he?

SALLY SPARROW  
The Doctor.

THE DOCTOR gets up.

THE DOCTOR  
Never heard of him. Anyway more to the point. Flickering lights and your electric blows out, yes?

THE DOCTOR quickly walks to the electric box in the hallway.

SALLY turns to CLARA.

SALLY SPARROW  
It's him isn't it. Oh my God it is.

CLARA nods at SALLY and smiles.

SALLY SPARROW  
But. He has a different face.

CLARA  
Hell of a long story.

THE DOCTOR mumbles to himself.

THE DOCTOR  
Regenerated.

CLARA  
Sorry Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
I said, Sally do you have any biscuits?

CONTINUED:

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes.

THE DOCTOR  
I need one.

SALLY walks towards the cupboard in the kitchen.

SALLY gets a biscuit out from the packet.

SALLY walks back over to THE DOCTOR and hands the biscuit to him.

CLARA  
Do I question why?

THE DOCTOR is standing up straight holding the biscuit in one hand.

THE DOCTOR  
This biscuit resembles your electricity box. One moment it's active. The next minute, it isn't. The electricity in this house has been turned to dust. It's flying in the air

THE DOCTOR crumbles up the biscuit in his hand and drops the crumbs on the floor.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Or in this case, crumbs. Someone has messed with the electricity. But why?

THE DOCTOR starts pacing round the room.

CLARA  
Can't you trace it Doctor? Find out where it's gone?

SALLY SPARROW  
That's too obvious.

THE DOCTOR  
Being obvious is the way to go sometimes.

SALLY SPARROW  
Then do it.

THE DOCTOR  
We need to go somewhere with electricity. Sally, have you got somewhere we can go?

SALLY SPARROW  
You remember Larry? We could go to his?

THE DOCTOR  
Where's that?

SALLY SPARROW  
About an hour and a half away.

THE DOCTOR  
It'll be quicker to take the TARDIS. But we have to wait until this evening.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. TRAFALGAR SQUARE – DAY**

THE DOCTOR, CLARA AND SALLY walk towards Trafalgar Square.

The three of them stop.

CLARA  
Doctor look. Everyone has gone. The square is empty.

SALLY SPARROW  
They couldn't have just gone home. Could they?

THE DOCTOR  
Of course not. It's a sunny day. They'd make the most of it.

SALLY runs forwards. She spins around to get a glance of the square.

SALLY is shocked.

SALLY begins to shout.

SALLY SPARROW  
Doctor!

THE DOCTOR and CLARA quickly walk towards SALLY.

SALLY is no longer shouting.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Look around you.

THE DOCTOR  
I see Trafalgar Square. Lovely place. Could have a bit more to it.

SALLY SPARROW  
No Doctor. Look harder.

CLARA  
Bags.

THE DOCTOR  
Bags?

CONTINUED:

SALLY SPARROW  
Exactly. The people have gone, but their bags and belongings haven't.

THE DOCTOR  
Someone has taken them. Sally, Get to Larry's place. Stay there.

THE DOCTOR gets out his Sonic Screwdriver and hands it to CLARA.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Take this. You'll need it. Any sign of anything unusual, use the Sonic Screwdriver and it will collect information and store it. Have candles or something ready if the light go out. Stick together, don't leave each other. This can be dangerous. 2 brains is better than 1. Good luck.

CLARA  
But what about you?

THE DOCTOR  
I have something to do. I'll come find you when I'm finished.

SALLY SPARROW  
How will you know where we are?

THE DOCTOR  
The Sonic Screwdriver has a tracking device in it. I can see where you are at any point in time. Now go.

CLARA  
Good luck Doctor. Come on Sally.

THE DOCTOR smiles at CLARA.

CLARA smiles back.

CLARA and SALLY both turn away and run together.

THE DOCTOR heads towards the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR enters the TARDIS.

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – DAY**

THE DOCTOR enters some coordinates into the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
Time to see some old friends.

 **INT. A ROOM AT THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION - SPACE**

The SHADOW ARCHITECT is looking out the window in a medium sized room.

The room is empty.

A member of the JUDOON comes marching into the room.

JUDOON 1  
The TARDIS has been tracked and is heading straight for here.

Still looking out the window.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
So he returns again.

 **INT. THE MAIN ROOM AT THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION – SPACE**

The TARDIS materializes in the room.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT walks into the room with the JUDOON member next to her.

THE DOCTOR steps out of the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah just the person I want to see.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Or hello as most people say.

THE DOCTOR  
Sorry. Yes. Hello I'm the Doctor.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
What do you want Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Your help…

THE SHADOW ARCHITECT pauses for a moment.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
You want my help?

THE DOCTOR  
That is what I asked wasn't it? The people of London on Earth are slowly disappearing.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
I'm sorry Doctor. That's nothing to do with us. We can't help you there.

THE DOCTOR is now looking furious.

THE DOCTOR now furiously walks towards the SHADOW ARCHITECT.

THE DOCTOR  
I didn't come here to get no as an answer! You will help me. Or you will never see daylight again.

CONTINUED:

JUDOON 1 raises his gun at THE DOCTOR.

JUDOON 1  
That is a threat. Anyone that makes a threat will be executed.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Do not kill him!

JUDOON 1 lowers his gun.

SHADOW ARCHITECT (Continued)  
The last of the Time Lords needs to live. He's important.

THE DOCTOR  
If you're not going to help, then never expect help from me again. Ever.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT stares at the Doctor in the eye.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Alright.

THE DOCTOR  
Thank you.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Come with me.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT leaves the room with JUDOON 1.

THE DOCTOR follows promptly.

 **INT. OBSERVATION ROOM – SHADOW PROCLAMATION – SPACE**

The SHADOW ARCHITECT enters the observation room and JUDOON 1 and THE DOCTOR follows afterwards.

The room has a computer linked up to a big screen on the wall. There is a staircase that leads to a balcony that overlooks the room. The room has no windows and has a big open space in the middle.

THE DOCTOR  
Ah this is lovely isn't it?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
This is the observation room. Rarely used. Only in emergencies.

THE DOCTOR  
Like what?

CONTINUED:

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
That's confidential.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT walks over to the computer.

THE DOCTOR starts spinning round to observe the room.

THE DOCTOR then walks up the stairs to the balcony.

THE DOCTOR leans on the bars to talk to the SHADOW ARCHITECT.

THE DOCTOR  
It's a bit plain in here, isn't it? Hang some painting up. Make it more home like.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
That's irrelevant. What's relevant is that we've been watching over Earth and noticed that people in London have been disappearing. Which is what you said.

THE DOCTOR  
Where have they gone and why?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
The River Thames. CCTV saw the people of Trafalgar Square heading for the River Thames. They all just suddenly dropped their belongings and started to head towards the Thames.

THE DOCTOR  
Stop. Rewind it.

THE DOCTOR quickly walks down the stairs and looks at the screen head on.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Can you put it in slow motion?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
No. The system isn't compatible with it.

THE DOCTOR gets his Sonic Sunglasses out and uses them on the computer to activate the slow motion system.

The computer sparks and the SHADOW ARCHITECT quickly backs away from the computer.

THE DOCTOR  
There you go.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
What have you done?

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
Slow motion can be done now. Easy. Now replay the footage in slow motion.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT flicks a few buttons and plays the footage in slow motion.

THE DOCTOR  
Pause it! Quickly!

The SHADOW ARCHITECT quickly pauses the video.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
What is it Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Look. The people all have some kind of blue glow around them.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Is that significant?

THE DOCTOR  
Of course it is. Don't talk mumbo jumbo. Can you trace the glow and analyse it on the computer?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
I can try.

FADES TO:

HALF AN HOUR LATER

THE DOCTOR is seen sat on the floor with a yoyo and a spinning top. He is still wearing his Sonic Sunglasses.

THE DOCTOR  
Are you done yet? I'm getting rather bored sat here.

SHADOW ARCHTIECT.  
It's a teleport. The blue glow is a teleport.

THE DOCTOR jumps onto his feet.

THE DOCTOR  
Where does it go?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Underneath the River Thames

THE DOCTOR  
Why? Is there anything else?

CONTINUED:

SHADOW ARCHTIECT  
The teleport has traces of technology from the planet Mondas.

THE DOCTOR  
Mondas? Mondas! The Cybermen! Can you get into their systems?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
I can try. No promises.

THE DOCTOR  
They're bound to have cameras. They always do.

The SHADOW ARHITECT loads up a hacking system. She writes in the coordinates of where the Cybermen are based.

Loads of different camera screens come up.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
There's so many. What are we looking for?

THE DOCTOR  
Big metal men!

The SHADOW ARCHITECT points to the centre of the screen.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
There!

THE DOCTOR  
Enlarge it.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT clicks the centre camera screen.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
That's the best possible quality.

THE DOCTOR  
Quality doesn't matter. Is there sound?

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
Yes I believe so.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT clicks the sound button on the computer.

VOICE OF THE CYBER LEADER  
Tonight all the male humans will be transported here ready for upgrading. We will then have enough power to generate into the ring.

VOICE OF CYBERMAN 1  
The Cyber God will rise tonight.

VOICE OF THE CYBER LEADER  
The Cyber God will rise!

CONTINUED:

THE DOCTOR  
I need to get back to Clara.

THE DOCTOR quickly runs out the room.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT is shocked and quickly runs after him.

 **INT. THE MAIN ROOM AT THE SHADOW PROCLAMATION – SPACE**

THE DOCTOR is heading for the TARDIS.

The SHADOW ARCHITECT is shouting.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
DOCTOR!

THE DOCTOR freezes and turns around.

THE DOCTOR  
What?

SHADOW ACRHITECT  
You're just going to leave like that? You come barging in here without warning and you just suddenly leave?

THE DOCTOR takes off his Sonic Sunglasses and puts them back in his jacket.

THE DOCTOR  
You're right. Thank you!

THE DOCTOR step inside the TARDIS.

The TARDIS begins to dematerialize.

The TARDIS causes a big gust of wind across the room causing paperwork to fly across the room.

SHADOW ARCHITECT  
We will get our revenge, Doctor!

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR races round to the monitor.

THE DOCTOR lifts up a floorboard of the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR has a bit of a rummage.

THE DOCTOR lifts out a Cyberman's head.

THE DOCTOR is excited.

THE DOCTOR  
Handles the Second!

HANDLES is placed on the TARDIS console on the other side.

HANDLES  
Systems starting.

THE DOCTOR  
Handles, get a lock onto Clara. Take me to her.

HANDLES  
Certainly Doctor.

The TARDIS begins to encounter a bit of turbulence as it locks onto CLARA.

THE DOCTOR looks up at HANDLES.

THE DOCTOR  
Careful Handles. I don't want any damage done.

HANDLES  
Don't worry Doctor. No damage will be done.

THE DOCTOR is quickly monitoring the activity of London to see if any unusual events have happened.

HANDLES (Continued)  
Clara has been located. Locking on.

THE DOCTOR  
Then let's go!

 **INT. LARRY NIGHTINGALE'S FLAT - KITCHEN – NIGHT**

LARRY, SALLY and CLARA are all sat round the kitchen table.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
So let me get this straight. You're coming here because you have no electricity at home because it's turned to dust?

SALLY SPARROW  
How many more times, yes!

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
How?

CLARA  
Basically, someone or something has drained the electricity of parts of London and we don't know why.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Then how long until it reaches here?

SALLY SPARROW  
I don't know, Larry. Otherwise we'd be ready for it.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I'm not sure if I believe you or not. Who said this?

SALLY SPARROW  
The Doctor.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
The Doctor? Doctor Wh-. No way? He's back?

SALLY SPARROW nods.

SALLY SPARROW  
Clara is his companion. He doesn't travel with Martha anymore.

The light in the kitchen begins to flicker.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Clara, quick! The Sonic Screwdriver.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
The Sonic what?

CONTINUED:

CLARA quickly gets out the Sonic Screwdriver.

She points it at the light and presses the button.

CLARA  
I think it's working.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE is sat at the table looking confused.

A yellow light appears from the Sonic Screwdriver and flies out the window.

SALLY SPARROW  
What was that?

CLARA  
I… don't' know.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Can someone please tell me what is going on?

SALLY SPARROW  
Not now.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. BASE UNDER THE RIVER THAMES – NIGHT**

The CYBER LEADER is seen round the console where the ring is located.

CYBER LEADER  
It is complete. London is now blacked out.

The alarms begin to sound across the base.

CYBERMAN ONE comes storming into the room.

CYBERMAN ONE  
We have been tracked!

CYBER LEADER  
Find the location!

CYBERMAN ONE  
Yes sir.

CYBERMAN ONE stomps over to the computer.

CYBERMAN ONE begins to use the computer.

CYBERMAN ONE  
A little flat in London. Sonic technology.

CYBER LEADER  
Gather up an army. Delete the people of the flat. The Cyber God must rise tonight.

CUTS TO:

An army of 12 Cybermen start to gather.

They all begin to line up.

The 12 Cybermen suddenly teleport away.

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

The TARDIS is still experiencing turbulence as it tracks down onto CLARA.

HANDLES is still sat on the TARDIS console.

THE DOCTOR is holding onto the barriers to protect himself.

HANDLES  
Arriving at your destination in 3…2…1… You have reached your destination.

CUTS TO:

The TARDIS crashes onto the street by LARRY NIGHTINGALE'S flat.

CUTS TO:

THE DOCTOR sighs.

THE DOCTOR  
Well that was a bit rough. Don't ever do that again.

HANDLES  
My apologies Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
I wasn't talking to you Handles.

HANDLES  
My apologies Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
Will you stop saying that.

HANDLES  
My apologies Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
I'll throw you in a River in a minute.

HANDLES  
Will it sing me a song?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes because River can si- Oh. I see! Enough of this. We need to help Clara. You're coming with me.

HANDLES  
Certainly.

THE DOCTOR pulls HANDLES off the TARDIS console.

THE DOCTOR walks out of the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. OUTSIDE A BLOCK OF FLATS WHERE LARRY LIVES – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR looks a bit confused.

THE DOCTOR  
It was daytime when we left. Wasn't it?

HANDLES  
Confirmed. It was daytime when we left.

THE DOCTOR  
How long were we gone?

HANDLES  
About 5 hours.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh. Ummm. Whoops. Never mind. Let's find Clara.

HANDLES  
Cybermen detected heading for this area.

THE DOCTOR  
How do you know?

HANDLES  
I am Cyber technology.

THE DOCTOR  
Obviously. We need to get Clara out of there.

THE DOCTOR runs towards the building.

THE DOCTOR opens the door and walks in. The door closes behind him.

 **INT. INSIDE THE BUILDING OF FLATS - NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
I don't even know what floor she is on.

HANDLES  
I can communicate with her using your Sonic Screwdriver.

THE DOCTOR  
Do it.

HANDLES  
Calling Clara Oswald. Calling Clara Oswald. Calling Clara Osw-

THE DOCTOR  
Clara, where are you? Clara?

VOICE OF CLARA  
Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Yes it's me. Where are you?

VOICE OF CLARA  
Larry's flat.

THE DOCTOR  
What floor?

VOICE OF CLARA  
Eight.

THE DOCTOR  
Right. What number flat.

VOICE OF CLARA  
Hang on.

THE DOCTOR  
Anytime today. I mean it's not like we're being followed or anything.

VOICE OF CLARA  
Flat number 29.

THE DOCTOR  
Thank you.

HANDLES  
Call ended.

THE DOCTOR presses the button for the lift.

The lift takes a while to reach the ground floor.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh forget it.

THE DOCTOR starts to run up the stairs.

The lift goes ding and the doors open.

THE DOCTOR is seen quickly running down the stairs.

THE DOCTOR enters the lift.

 **INT. INSIDE THE LIFT - NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR  
Typical.

The lift doors close.

THE DOCTOR presses the button that says number 8 on it.

The lift dings and starts to go up.

THE DOCTOR starts to jump up and down because he's growing impatient.

THE LIFT  
Eighth floor.

THE DOCTOR  
Finally. Well come on then. Open!

The lift doors open.

 **INT. EIGHTH FLOOR OF THE BUILDING – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR and HANDLES start looking for flat number 29.

THE DOCTOR finds it and knocks the door.

SALLY answers the door.

SALLY SPARROW  
Doctor. You're back.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes. We need to leave. Now!

SALLY SPARROW  
Why?

THE DOCTOR  
I'll explain later.

THE DOCTOR starts to shout.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Clara, Larry, we need to leave!

CLARA and LARRY come rushing to the door.

CLARA  
What's up?

THE DOCTOR  
Ah good, you're all here. Let's go.

CLARA, LARRY and SALLY are all looking confused.

LARRY shuts the door behind him as he is last to leave.

THE DOCTOR looks out the window.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Ah. Too late.

LARRY whispers to CLARA.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What's the Doctor holding?

CLARA whispers back.

CLARA  
A Cyberman head.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
A what?

CLARA  
Doesn't matter.

THE DOCTOR  
Cybermen are heading for the entrance. We need to get out of here.

SALLY SPARROW  
How?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
The lift?

SALLY SPARROW  
Don't be stupid.

CLARA  
The fire escape.

LARRY NIGHTINAGLE  
There's one the other side of the building. You just walk out the door and go down the stairs. You end up behind the building.

THE DOCTOR  
Let's do that. Larry lead us there.

HANDLES  
Cybermen are located in the building.

CLARA  
We need to move fast.

THE DOCTOR  
Then let's go.

LARRY starts to run for the fire escape.

THE DOCTOR, CLARA and SALLY follow quickly.

They are all running down the corridor. Turning a few corners on the way.

The fire escape is now in sight.

They all reach the fire escape.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
It's locked.

THE DOCTOR puts his Sonic Sunglasses on.

He uses them on the door.

THE DOCTOR  
Go. Go. Go.

LARRY opens the door. CLARA and SALLY follow him. THE DOCTOR is last to exit.

 **EXT. THE FIRE ESCAPE STAIRS – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR closes the door.

THE DOCTOR sonics the door to lock it.

SALLY, LARRY and CLARA are at the bottom of the stairs.

SALLY shouts up the stairs.

SALLY SPARROW  
Come on Doctor!

THE DOCTOR  
Alright! I'm coming!

THE DOCTOR puts his Sonic Sunglasses away.

THE DOCTOR runs down the stairs.

Everyone is at the bottom of the stairs now.

CLARA  
What now?

THE DOCTOR  
We need to find out what they're up to. Sally, you and Larry go to the TARDIS. It's located about 100 metres away. Clara. You're coming with me.

CLARA  
Where?

THE DOCTOR  
To see where the Cybermen are going and what they are doing. Sally, Larry, once you get to the TARDIS, make yourself at home. It's changed since you were last in it. But you'll find your way round. Actually take Handles with you.

THE DOCTOR hands HANDLES to SALLY.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
If anything happens, ask him to contact me. I'll receive a signal on my Sonic Screwdriver. Eventually Handles will bring the TARDIS to me. Don't worry. It's all good.

SALLY SPARROW  
Of course Doctor. Come on Larry. Good luck you two.

CLARA  
You too.

SALLY and LARRY turn around and start to walk away.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh. Sally.

SALLY and LARRY turn around.

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Lock the door behind you.

SALLY SPARROW  
I will.

SALLY and LARRY turn around and carry on walking towards the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR looks at CLARA.

THE DOCTOR  
We need to find a Cyberman.

CLARA  
What for?

THE DOCTOR  
We can't get into their base if we don't know where it is, can we?

CLARA  
Oh yeah.

THE DOCTOR  
They're all in the building. Come on, we're going back in.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA both start to walk round to the front of the building to find the front door.

CUTS TO:

SALLY and LARRY are both walking towards the TARDIS which is now in sight.

What they didn't see was a Cyberman hiding behind a wall.

They both continue to walk towards the TARDIS.

SALLY approaches the TARDIS and LARRY follows promptly.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Here we are then. The TARDIS. We meet again.

SALLY SPARROW  
You ready?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Oh yeah!

SALLY opens the TARDIS door and walks in.

SALLY SPARROW  
Wow!

LARRY quickly walks in the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

SALLY and LARRY are both looking shocked.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Awesome design!

HANDLES  
Please place me on the flashing light on the console so I can recharge.

SALLY SPARROW  
Sorry Handles.

SALLY looks round the TARDIS console looking for a flashing light.

SALLY finds the spot and places HANDLES on it.

HANDLES  
Systems recharging. Charging time required. 1 hour 38 minutes and 32 seconds.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
That's him sorted. What about us?

SALLY SPARROW  
I guess we look round. Come on, it's bigger on the inside, who knows what we find.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Hopefully a kitchen. I'm starving.

LARRY and SALLY walk up the TARDIS stairs that lead to the balcony. They walk through a door and go out of site.

LARRY never locked the door behind him.

The TARDIS door slowly opens.

A silhouette of a CYBERMAN appears in the window.

The CYBERMAN enters the TARDIS and stands in the doorway.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE BUILDING OF FLATS – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR and CLARA are both stood by the lifts.

CLARA  
Do you think they took the lift up?

THE DOCTOR  
Who says they went up?

CLARA  
I did.

THE DOCTOR  
Fair enough.

THE DOCTOR presses the button to call the lift.

The lift dings and the doors open and reveals 2 Cybermen stood in there.

THE DOCTOR looks round to CLARA.

THE DOCTOR  
Told you.

THE DOCTOR looks up at the CYBERMEN.

THE DOCTOR is grinning at them.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
Hello. My name is Fred Jones. My friend here is called Daphne Blake. We're solving a mystery.

CYBERMAN ONE  
You are the Doctor and this is your companion.

THE DOCTOR  
Well that didn't work as I hoped it would. You are correct. I am the Doctor. How may I be an assistance?

The two CYBERMEN step out of the lift.

CYBERMAN TWO  
The DOCTOR and CLARA

THE DOCTOR  
Oh will we? What if we said no?

CYBERMAN ONE  
Then you will both be deleted.

THE DOCTOR  
Well we don't want that. Looks like we're going with them Clara.

CLARA  
You don't say!

THE DOCTOR  
Well come on then. I don't have all day.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA exit the building and the two CYBERMEN follow them.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS CORRIDORS – NIGHT**

SALLY and LARRY are seen walking down a corridor of the TARDIS.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Okay. We new it was bigger on the inside, but this is something completely new.

SALLY SPARROW  
Imagine living in here.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I can't.

A loud crash is heard in the distance.

SALLY SPARROW  
What was that?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I don't know. Might just be the TARDIS.

SALLY SPARROW  
It wasn't that. It sounded like something fell or got smashed. Did you lock the door behind you?

LARRY has a worried look on his face.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Oh my god you didn't did you?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I'm really sorry Sally.

SALLY SPARROW  
You idiot. Who knows what is out there. We have to go and find out.

LARRY NIGHTINALE  
Seriously?

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes seriously. Come on.

LARRY and SALLY both turn around and head back for the TARDIS console.

LARRY and SALLY have returned to the TARDIS console. They are stood up on the balcony hiding by the side of a bookcase hoping they don't get seen.

LARRY and SALLY are whispering to each other.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
It's a Cyberman.

SALLY SPARROW  
You see. That's what happens when you don't lock the door. A Cyberman comes barging in and starts destroying the TARDIS console.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What do we do?

SALLY SPARROW  
We need to get Handles. He can help us surely.

LARRY NIGTINGALE  
How do you plan to get Handles. The Cyberman is guarding the TARDIS. We can't go down there.

SALLY reaches for her bag and opens it.

SALLY pulls a wind up toy out of her bag.

SALLY SPARROW  
Rule One about being an investigator. Always carry bait on you.

SALLY slowly walks down the steps towards the TARDIS console.

The CYBERMAN is facing towards the TARDIS doors to make sure no one enters.

SALLY quietly winds up the toy.

SALLY places it on the floor.

The wind up toy heads for the Cyberman and goes down a little ramp in the TARDIS.

The CYBERMAN looks at the wind up toy and starts to follow it.

SALLY quickly runs towards Handles.

The CYBERMAN turns around.

TARDIS CYBERMAN  
Humans detected. They will be deleted.

The CYBERMAN shoots towards SALLY.

SALLY ducks as she reaches for HANDLES.

SALLY grabs HANDLES and runs round the console and back up the stairs.

TARDIS CYBERMAN  
Delete! Delete! Delete!

SALLY rushes towards LARRY.

The CYBERMAN shoots another laser.

SALLY and LARRY duck to avoid the laser.

The laser hits the TARDIS wall.

SALLY SPARROW  
Quick Larry! Go!

SALLY and LARRY start to run down the corridor they were down before.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Smooth move, Sally! Smooth move!

The CYBERMAN quickly follows SALLY and LARRY.

SALLY and LARRY are still running down a corridor.

HANDLES  
In 10 metres, turn left.

SALLY SPARROW  
What?

HANDLES  
Turn left.

SALLY and LARRY quickly turn left.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE SMALL VILLAGE OF GALLIFREY - NIGHT**

A double door suddenly slam shut behind them.

The CYBERMAN stands in the window and stares in.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Where are we?

SALLY and LARRY start to spin round to get a glance of where they are.

HANDLES  
Welcome to The Small Village Of Gallifrey. You are perfectly safe here. My systems are not fully charged so I won't be around much longer to help you. The Cyberman will not get in here. All enemies of the Doctor automatically get blocked from entering in here.

SALLY SPARROW  
How long is the village?

HANDLES  
Approximately 30 meters long.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
It even has a sky

HANDLES  
I'm afraid it doesn't. It's just a screen that creates different weather.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
A pretend sky then. Good enough for me.

SALLY SPARROW  
What do we do now then? We're stuck in here, and can't go out those doors as there's a killer Cyberman out there.

HANDLES  
Located at the top of the village is… a… building… a teleport is… located… in there…

SALLY SPARROW  
Where abouts in the building?

HANDLES  
In the b… Systems shutting down.

SALLY SPARROW  
No no no no no. Handles!

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
We need to get moving. The Doctor needs the TARDIS. We need to find the portal back to the TARDIS console.

SALLY puts HANDLES in her bag.

SALLY SPARROW  
Let's get going then.

LARRY looks incredibly confused.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
How… How did you get that in there?

SALLY SPARROW  
Doesn't matter. Come one.

LARRY quickly follows SALLY.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
The Small VILLAGE Of Gallifrey. Where on Earth is Gallifrey?

SALLY SPARROW  
By the looks of this place, I don't think it is on Earth. Has Look. The buildings are all wooden, and tall. It's like someone has left and never came back.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Should we look in one of them. It could leave us a clue.

SALLY and LARRY walk towards a large and wide building.

SALLY SPARROW  
This one looks like a Town Hall. Let's look in here.

LARRY and SALLY enter the building.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE SMALL VILLAGE OF GALLIFREY TOWN HALL – NIGHT**

The town hall is fairly dark and abandoned. A big table is sat in the middle of the room. Chairs are chucked around the table as if the building was quickly evacuated.

A pinboard is sat at the front of the table as if a meeting had happened.

SALLY and LARRY are both looking scared.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What happened here?

SALLY SPARROW  
It looks as though an air raid siren sounded. Whatever happened here must've happened years ago. This place is a mess and falling apart.

LARRY walks to the pinboard.

SALLY starts to look at the papers on the table.

SALLY SPARROW  
We were right. A meeting has happened here. They left their minutes behind.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What do they say?

SALLY SPARROW  
I don't know. It's too dark. Have you got your phone on you?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Yeah I do.

LARRY gets out his phone and chucks it to SALLY.

SALLY catches the phone.

SALLY turns on the flashlight.

SALLY SPARROWN  
It is titled "protecting Gallifrey".

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Is that all it says?

SALLY SPARROW  
It's all in squiggly writing. It's hard to read. A lot of it is symbols. Gallifrey. The home planet of the Time Lords must be saved from the Daleks.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Daleks? This is one crazy day.

SALLY SPARROW  
By the looks of it, the Doctor's home planet is set to be destroyed in a great war.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Sally.

SALLY SPARROW  
What?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Come here.

SALLY walks over to LARRY standing by the pinboard.

SALLY SPARROW  
What is it?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
It says here a teleport is to be built in a barn at the top of the village.

SALLY SPARROW  
Does it say where abouts?

LARRY NIGHTINAGLE  
No. Just says in a barn.

SALLY SPARROW  
We still don't actually know what we're looking for.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
A teleport.

SALLY SPARROW  
Obviously. But it must be in the form of something. Does it say how they are going to create it?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Wait. I says underneath. "Every door has a lock".

SALLY SPARROW  
So we're looking for a lock?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I guess so. Or a door?

SALLY SPARROW  
Look. It has 3 dots after it.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Meaning?

SALLY SPARROW  
Meaning the riddle is to be continued.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Well I don't know.

SALLY starts to pace round the room.

SALLY SPARROW  
Every door has a lock. Every door… has a lock! Every door has a lock!

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Please stop saying that.

SALLY SPARROW  
You don't understand! Every door has a lock! A lock! What turns the lock?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
A key.

SALLY SPARROW  
Exactly! We're looking for a key. Assuming it's in the barn. Come on!

SALLY runs out of the town hall and LARRY stumbles after her.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE SMALL VILLAGE OF GALLIFREY – NIGHT**

SALLY is running up the hill towards the barn.

LARRY is struggling to keep up with her.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Sally how can you be sure?

SALLY SPARROW  
I just am. Trust me.

SALLY reaches the top of the hill and is in front of the barn.

LARRY gradually catches up with her and is out of breath.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I am never running again.

SALLY SPARROW  
Here we are.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Do we go in?

SALLY SPARROW  
Of course we do.

SALLY goes to open the barn door.

It's locked.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Maybe we're not going in.

SALLY starts to look around for a key.

SALLY SPARROW  
There's bound to be a key somewhere.

SALLY lifts up a plant pot.

LARRY looks impressed.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Told you.

SALLY smiles at LARRY as she goes to unlock the barn.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. THE SMALL VILLAGE OF GALLIFREY – INSIDE THE BARN – NIGHT**

SALLY enters the barn and LARRY follows.

A slight beeping sound can be heard in the background. SALLY and LARRY don't notice it.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
So what are we looking for?

SALLY SPARROW  
A key obviously.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
You're holding a key.

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes clearly. It unlocked the barn. You just stood there and watched me.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Oh yeah. Whoops. Okay. Where is the key likely to be located?

SALLY SPARROW  
Anywhere! Who knows where? You look over there. I'll have a look round these hay bales.

LARRY walks over to an old carriage and has a look around.

SALLY walks over to a giant hay bale.

SALLY has a good rummage around.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
It's like looking for a needle in a hay stack.

SALLY springs up to her feet.

SALLY SPARROW  
Larry you are a genius! That's it.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What?

SALLY SPARROW  
The key is bound to be hidden inside the hay somewhere. Come and help.

LARRY quickly walks over to help SALLY look through the hay.

They both start chucking hay around.

The key now becomes visible.

SALLY goes to grab the key.

LARRY goes to grab the key.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Look at that. We found the key together. A team.

The scene starts to become all romantic as the both smile at each other with love in their eyes.

SALLY leans towards LARRY and LARRY leans toward SALLY.

They both kiss.

SALLY SPARROW  
A team.

They both stand up.

LARRY whispers to himself.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Good kisser.

SALLY SPARROW  
Now we have the key, what does it unlock?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
A chest? A cupboard? Probably a door!

SALLY SPARROW  
What doo- Do you hear that?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Here what?

SALLY SPARROW  
There's something beeping.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
So there is.

SALLY SPARROW  
It's underneath us.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What's underneath us?

SALLY SPARROW  
Let's find out.

SALLY kneels down.

SALLY starts to push the hay on the floor to one side.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
A trap door.

LARRY kneels down.

SALLY SPARROW  
It's locked.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Unlock it. See if that key fits.

SALLY puts the key in the lock and turns the lock.

SALLY SPARROW  
Well that was simple.

SALLY pulls up the trap door.

A disc type object is placed underneath the trap door.

The beep is now louder.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What even is it?

SALLY SPARROW  
I don't know.

SALLY picks up the object.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
It looks like it has a button on it.

LARRY pushes the button.

The disc type object begins to flash blue and red and beep incredibly loud.

LARRY and SALLY begin to disappear from the room.

SALLY is shouting.

SALLY SPARROW  
What's happening?

SALLY and LARRY have both disappeared from the room. The disc type object is left behind.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

SALLY and LARRY reappear appear around the TARDIS console.

They had been teleported by the disc type object.

SALLY and LARRY are both shocked.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Guessing we were teleported? Oh my God. What about that Cyberman?

SALLY gets up and runs up the stairs.

SALLY shouts down the stairs.

SALLY SPARROW  
He's still outside the door to the village. I can just about see him.

LAARY NIGHTINGALE  
Well quickly get away from him.

SALLY SPARROW  
No wait. He's not moving.

SALLY shouts down the corridor.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Oi!

SALLY turns to LARRY.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
He won't move.

SALLY opens her bag and has a dig.

SALLY pulls out HANDLES.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Here, catch.

SALLY chucks HANDLES to LARRY.

LARRY catches HANDLES.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
Find Handles' socket and plug him in. He should turn on. Maybe he knows what is going on.

LARRY finds the socket and puts HANDLES on it.

HANDLES powers up.

HANDLES  
Systems restarting… Systems restarting… Systems restarting… Hello Larry. How can I help?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
You remember that village you took us too?

HANDLES  
The Small Village Of Gallifrey, yes.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
That Cyberman who followed us won't move from where he is stood. Why?

HANDLES  
Is he looking through the windows?

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes! Yes he is!

HANDLES  
Then he shall not move. He is dead. Any enemy of the Doctor who even looks at the village has their memories or systems destroyed and they die. The only way he will move is if you move him.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Well that takes a lot of weight off our shoulders.

SALLY SPARROW  
What about the Doctor? We need to get to him and help him and Clara.

HANDLES  
Searching for the Doctor. The Doctor is at the River Thames.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What's he doing there?

HANDLES  
I can detect that he is underneath it.

SALLY SPARROW  
A base?

HANDLES  
Yes a base.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
The Cybermen! The Cybermen have him. Can you take us to him Handles?

HANDLES  
I detect the TARDIS is damaged. Repairing the TARDIS… Repairing the TARDIS… Repairing the TARDIS…

The TARDIS starts to repair itself and the broken parts become good as new.

HANDLES  
TARDIS repaired.

SALLY SPARROW  
Then let's go.

HANDLES  
Locking onto the Doctor… Taking you to the Doctor. Please hold on.

SALLY and LARRY quickly grab onto the barriers in the TARDIS.

The TARDIS starts to make a funny sound as it moves to the location of THE DOCTOR and CLARA.

The TARDIS begins to shake and vibrate as it crash lands.

HANDLES  
You have reached your destination. Please take all belongings with you.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What's out there?

SALLY SPARROW  
£20 says it's the Cybermen's base.

HANDLES  
Correct. I cannot come with you. I need to recharge fully. Please do not disconnect me. I will warn you now. There is Cybermen directly out the door and the Doctor and Clara are there too.

The TARDIS monitor turns on.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Sally come look at the screen.

On the screen a room can be seen. THE DOCTOR and CLARA are both sat round a table surrounded by CYBERMEN.

SALLY SPARROW  
How close to the Cybermen are we?

HANDLES  
The TARDIS landed silently and the Cybermen did not notice the TARDIS. I have cloaked the TARDIS. You are about 10 metres away from them. Leave as quietly as possible.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Come on.

HANDLES  
Good luck.

SALLY SPARROW  
Thanks Handles.

LARRY and SALLY walk towards the TARDIS doors.

LARRY quietly opens the door.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. BASE UNDERNEATH THE RIVER THAMES. THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM – INT**

THE DOCTOR and CLARA are sat round the table still.

The CYBERMEN and the CYBERLEADER have their backs to the TARDIS.

LARRY silently steps out the TARDIS and leaps behind a wall.

THE DOCTOR notices LARRY and winks at him as if he has a plan.

LARRY signals to SALLY that it is safe to leap across.

SALLY silently steps out of the TARDIS and shuts the door.

SALLY leaps towards LARRY.

LARRY catches SALLY.

LARRY is whispering to SALLY.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What are we supposed to do now?

SALLY SPARROW  
I guess we wait.

CUTS TO:

CYBERLEADER  
With the help from you Doctor, the CyberGod will rise!

THE DOCTOR  
What is my role in this exactly?

CYBERLEADER  
You will give us the ability to drain the entire world's electricity.

THE DOCTOR  
Oh really? How?

CYBERLEADER  
By being upgraded.

THE DOCTOR looks over to SALLY and LARRY.

He mouths the word 'Handles' to them.

CUTS TO:

LARRY and SALLY both look confused.

LARRY whispers.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What did he say?

SALLY SPARROW  
I think he said Handles.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
What about Handles?

The TARDIS door slightly opens.

SALLY and LARRY turn around.

SALLY SPARROW  
Go and grab Handles from the TARDIS. But quietly!

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
He won't be fully charged.

SALLY SPARROW  
I don't care. Go and get him.

LARRY quietly goes to get HANDLES.

CUTS TO:

THE DOCTOR stands up.

THE DOCTOR  
Come on then. Upgrade me.

CLARA  
Doctor! What are you doing?

THE DOCTOR  
Shush Clara, I know what I'm doing.

CUTS TO:

LARRY steps out of the cloaked TARDIS holding HANDLES.

THE DOCTOR smiles at LARRY.

THE DOCTOR  
Now before you upgrade me there's one thing you should know.

CYBER LEADER  
That is what?

THE DOCTOR  
I'm in possession of Cyber Technology. I can stop your plans this very second. That scares you doesn't it? Larry, Handles!

LARRY chucks HANDLES over to THE DOCTOR.

THE DOCTOR (Continued)  
You see. I can wipe out you, your friends down here and your systems. Just with one Cyberman's head. Hello Handles. How're you?

HANDLES  
Greetings Doctor. I am very well.

THE DOCTOR  
Good. You can either put the Electricity back and leave this world. Or I will destroy you. What do you choose?

CYBERLEADER  
The electricity is irreversible. It cannot be returned.

THE DOCTOR  
Why? What have you done?

CYBERLEADER  
The ring is at maximum potential. It is destructible.

THE DOCTOR  
Well guess what!

THE DOCTOR puts HANDLES down on the table.

THE DOCTOR pulls out the exact same ring from his jacket.

THE DOCTOR  
I have a ring exactly like that. Care to explain where you discovered the ring?

CYBERLEADER  
It was located on the streets of London.

THE DOCTOR  
With a flick of a switch, the electricity will be passed through London as it should be and the Cybermen will go with it.

CYBERLEADER  
Explain!

THE DOCTOR places the ring on the console next to the other one.

THE DOCTOR  
Clara, Sally, Larry, take Handles and get inside the TARDIS now!

CLARA grabs HANDLES off the table and runs for the TARDIS.

SALLY enters the TARDIS. Followed by LARRY and then followed by CLARA with HANDLES.

CLARA shuts the door of the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR flicks a switch on the Cyber Console.

The systems begin to spark and vibrate.

An alarm begins to sound in the room.

CYBERLEADER  
What have you done Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
It was very nice to meet you. I hope the death isn't too painful. Oh and did I mention that your Cyber God won't be rising. Never. Bye!

THE DOCTOR runs towards the TARDIS.

The TARDIS is still cloaked.

THE DOCTOR runs right into the TARDIS.

THE DOCTOR  
Karma is a bastard.

CLARA opens the TARDIS door.

CLARA  
You idiot Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
Yes I know.

THE DOCTOR gets up.

THE DOCTOR enters the TARDIS.

The base is now on fire.

CYBERLEADER  
We will get revenge Doctor! We will get revenge!

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – NIGHT**

THE DOCTOR, CLARA, SALLY and LARRY are all around the TARDIS console.

THE DOCTOR  
Best get you two home.

SALLY SPARROW  
Oh there's a Cyberman up the stairs and round the corner. Sorry Doctor. It's dead though.

THE DOCTOR  
It's alright. I'll use it as a statue.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Sally come with me.

LARRY sits SALLY down on the stairs.

LARRY gets down on one knee.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
From the Weeping Angels to the Cybermen. We've been through a lot together. We've even run a shop together. There's not been a day where I've stopped loving you. The kiss earlier changed the way I look at you. I look at you as my lover.

LARRY pull out a ring from his coat.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE (Continued)  
Sally, will you do the honours of being my wife?

THE DOCTOR and CLARA both smile at SALLY.

SALLY SPARROW  
Oh wow. I don't know what to say.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Yes?

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes. Yes I will.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I… I…

LARRY sheds a tear.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE (Continued)  
I didn't think you'd say yes.

SALLY hugs LARRY.

SALLY SPARROW  
Together or not at all.

CLARA  
Looks like you two have a wedding to plan.

THE DOCTOR  
I have an idea. Do you two want to get married today?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
We haven't got any rings.

THE DOCTOR  
I can sort that.

SALLY SPARROW  
Or a dress.

THE DOCTOR  
It won't be needed. I have an idea that will make your wedding incredibly special. You two go and get yourselves ready.

The happy couple walk up the stairs and out of site to prepare themselves.

CLARA  
What's your plan?

THE DOCTOR  
Larry's sister, Kathy, was sent back in time to 1920 by a Weeping Angel. I'm taking them to her time period so they can be at their wedding.

CLARA  
This is why you're loveable.

THE DOCTOR  
There's the rings in a chest over there. Get them out and make sure the other two are okay. We're going to see Kathy. Do not tell them or let them leave the TARDIS.

CLARA  
Sure.

THE DOCTOR sets the coordinates to Hull between 1920 and 1980.

THE DOCTOR  
Here we go.

The TARDIS has landed in 1960 in Hull.

THE DOCTOR leaves the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. A STREET IN HULL – 1960- OUTSIDE KATHY NIGHTINGALE'S HOUSE – DAY**

THE DOCTOR walks out of the TARDIS.

A woman walks past THE DOCTOR.

THE DOCTOR  
Excuse me. Does Kathy Nightingale live in that house?

WOMAN  
Yeah she does.

The WOMAN walks away.

THE DOCTOR walks up the pathway.

THE DOCTOR knocks the house door.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE answers the door.

THE DOCTOR  
Hello. You must be Kathy?

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Yes. How do you know?

THE DOCTOR  
You remember the Doctor?

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Yes of course I do.

THE DOCTOR  
That's me.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
No. He had a different face.

THE DOCTOR  
Long story. I'm obviously him. No one else would knock on your door knowing your name and start talking about the Doctor.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Good point. What do you want?

THE DOCTOR  
I have an engaged couple in my TARDIS. Any guesses who?

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
No. No. No you haven't.

THE DOCTOR  
That's right. Sally and Larry.

KATHY starts to cry.

THE DOCTOR  
I've brought them here so you can see them get married. It's my wedding present to them. They don't know.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
When's the wedding?

THE DOCTOR  
Today.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
There's a church down the road. It's free today. My husband, Ben, is a vicar. He could marry them.

THE DOCTOR  
That would be good. What's the time?

KATHY looks at the clock in her hallway.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
2:30pm.

THE DOCTOR  
Shall we make the wedding in an hour?

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
I'll tell my family.

THE DOCTOR  
Great. See you there.

THE DOCTOR turns around walks away.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Doctor.

THE DOCTOR turns around.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE (Continued)  
Thank you.

THE DOCTOR smiles and walks towards the TARDIS.

KATHY shuts her front door.

THE DOCTOR enters the TARDIS.

CUTS TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE TARDIS – DAY**

SALLY has found the wardrobe of the TARDIS and found a dress she likes. LARRY is stood their in a suit.

THE DOCTOR  
So then. Are you ready?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Where are we?

THE DOCTOR  
Doesn't matter. Do you have the rings?

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes. They're beautiful. Thank you Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
No worries. Look after them. Come on.

THE DOCTOR walks out of the TARDIS.

CLARA  
Ready?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
No.

SALLY SPARROW  
Yes you are. Come on.

The three of them leave together.

The TARDIS doors close as the three of them leave.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. A STREET IN HULL – 1960 - DAY**

THE DOCTOR, CLARA, SALLY and LARRY start walking up the street towards the church.

THE DOCTOR  
There's a church up here. That's where you're getting married.

CLARA  
I think I can see it.

THE DOCTOR  
That's the one.

They all approach the church.

THE DOCTOR opens the door to the church.

THE DOCTOR  
Ladies first.

SALLY SPARROW  
Thank you Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
You're welcome Mrs Nightingale to be.

SALLY smiles at THE DOCTOR.

CLARA follows SALLY in.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Thank you for this Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
Don't thank me yet. Thank me later.

LARRY looks confused and enters the church.

THE DOCTOR talks to himself.

THE DOCTOR  
Tissues at the ready.

THE DOCTOR enters the church and shuts the door behind him.

We get a shot of the church door.

FADES TO:

 **INT. INSIDE THE CHURCH – DAY**

The wedding has just started.

SALLY and LARRY are stood at the alter with BEN marrying them.

THE DOCTOR and CLARA are sat in the rows watching the wedding.

KATHY slips in with her daughter Sally and her sons and quietly sit at the back.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
I, Larry Nightingale, take you, Sally Sparrow,  
to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.

BEN WAINWRIGHT  
Sally, now you say the same.

SALLY SPARROW  
I, Sally Sparrow, take you, Larry Nightingale,  
to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow.

BEN WAINWRIGHT  
I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Nightingale. You may kiss the bride.

SALLY and LARRY kiss to celebrate their marriage.

THE DOCTOR turns around and nods at KATHY.

KATHY is whispering.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Sally you wait here with the other two.

SALLY and LARRY are talking to BEN.

KATHY gets up and walks down the aisle.

KATHY stands about 5 metres away behind LARRY.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Hello Larry.

LARRY and SALLY turn around.

LARRY and SALLY are shocked.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Kathy? But…

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Congratulations.

SALLY sheds a tear.

SALLY SPARROW  
We're not in present day are we Doctor?

THE DOCTOR gets up and walks towards KATHY.

THE DOCTOR  
No. We're in 1960. It's my wedding present to you. Kathy being at your wedding.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
I never thought I'd see you two again. In fact I knew I wouldn't. But this just shows how wrong I was.

LARRY goes to hug KATHY.

SALLY then hugs KATHY.

SALLY SPARROW  
Can't she come back with us Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
No.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Why not?

THE DOCTOR  
She wrote to you. Remember? She has a grave stone. I'm sorry Kathy. Time would go wrong and create a paradox that could damage the world itself.

SALLY SPARROW  
Time can be rewritten.

THE DOCTOR  
When it is possible. We can't change this. She was sent here by the Weeping Angels. It's a fixed point in time.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
I'm better off here. I've got my children and my husband, Ben. He just married you in case you didn't know. My life is here now. I can't let it go.

SALLY SPARROW  
I understand.

THE DOCTOR  
We need to be getting back to 2016.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Wow. Time flies. Go on. You guys get going.

SALLY, LARRY and KATHY create one big hug.

LARRY begins to cry.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Take care of yourself. We're all family no matter what point in time we are.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Always.

SALLY walks over to KATHY'S children.

SALLY kneels down.

SALLY SPARROW  
You'll look after your mummy and daddy won't you? They're precious to you. You don't ever want to lose them.

The children nod at SALLY.

SALLY SPARROW (Continued)  
That's good.

SALLY kisses every child gently on the head and walks towards LARRY.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
Thank you again Doctor.

THE DOCTOR  
Anytime.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Goodbye Kathy.

SALLY SPARROW  
Bye Kathy.

KATHY stands and smiles at them as tears gradually fall from her eyes.

THE DOCTOR, SALLY and LARRY leave the church.

KATHY walks over to her children and BEN follows her.

KATHY NIGHTINGALE  
We're all a family and we're going to have the best possible lives. We're never going to leave each other.

CUTS TO:

 **EXT. OUTSIDE LARRY'S FLAT – NIGHT**

The TARDIS materializes outside LARRY'S housing estate.

SALLY looks up at the flats.

SALLY SPARROW  
Home. At last.

LARRY comes over and grabs SALLY'S hand.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Home. What a day

CLARA  
Congratulations by the way.

SALLY SPARROW  
Thank you Clara. Take care of yourself, won't you?

CLARA  
Of course I will.

THE DOCTOR  
Will you two be okay?

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Of course we will. Why wouldn't we?

THE DOCTOR  
Just checking.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
We haven't had a wedding reception. Do you want to join us for a drink?

CLARA  
I think so. Doctor?

THE DOCTOR  
Anything for the newlyweds. But I'll blame you if I get pulled over for drink driving.

LARRY NIGHTINGALE  
Come one.

They all head for the entrance to the building up to LARRY'S flat.

CUTS TO:

 **CLOSING TITLES**


End file.
